A Twisted Magical Life (James Potter The First POV)
by Theboywholivedtwice
Summary: The Life of James Potter. It's that simple. Please read and give your opinion! All thoughts are accepted!
1. Chapter 1

James Potter (the first) POV

Chapter One

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping outside and the aroma of cinnamon floating through the air. I yawn and stretch making my ears pop. I had just had the weirdest but best dream. I had been flying. Not by myself of course, there had been something underneath me but I hadn't thought to look. It was the best feeling in the whole world. The wind was blowing through my always-untidy jet-black hair and I felt… _free_.

I hop out of bed and see the stack of presents at the foot of my bed. I had almost forgotten it was my birthday! I was officially a man! 11 years old is quite an age! This is the day I should get my letter! I grab my robe and race downstairs. I throw open the kitchen doors and see Lucia, our cook and nanny, grinning standing with a strawberry cake in her hands. I run to her and hug her, "Thank you Lu!" That's what I call her, Lu. When I was little and I felt sick I would always go to Lucia for help. I would never go to Mum; she wouldn't even know what to do with me. Lucia's always good with healing spells anyway. One day when I felt really sick I opened the doors and just had time to say "Lu-" when I threw up right there on the kitchen floor. After that, we joked about it and I just started calling her Lu so I could have time to say her name when I'm throwing up.

I look around the kitchen expecting to see more faces but all I see are some more presents and two notes. Of course they wouldn't be here. They're never here. "I'm sorry O.J." that's what Lu always calls me since I'm always drinking it. "They had to leave straight to the Ministry this morning." Dad's gone all the time. He's the advisor for the Minister of Magic. He does a very good job and he gets paid a LOT but he never has time for me. And Mum's an Auror so she's pretty high up there too. She's home more but whenever she's gone I worry… a lot. I always suck it up and look like I'm not. I have to be brave for her.

I go over to read the notes. The first one is from Mum:

_Dear James,_

_I'm really sorry buddy… Work sent me a letter that I had to deal with immediately. I got you something you might like. Happy Birthday love!_

_Love you so much,_

_Mum_

Then I read Dads:

_James,_

_Sorry I can't be there for your birthday. The Minister calls! I got you something that I hope you'll enjoy._

_Da__d_

Not even a love you. I walk over to the presents and pick the biggest thing I can find. I don't do this to be self-centered, but because usually- at least for me- the biggest presents are the worst. Lu starts cutting the cake and brings a slice over to me. "Who is it from?" she asks.

"Papa Potter" I respond. Papa Potter is my dad's dad. He comes around for important ministry information every once in a while. I like him he's always makes me laugh and even can make my dad laugh. I open the gift and I see a broomstick keeping kit. _That's weird…_ I think _I don't even have a broomstick_. I go through the rest of my presents hoping for a broomstick. No such luck. I got a wizard chess set from mum. Not the best present but I still appreciate it. From dad I got a cool watch where I can always see where mum and him are. Instead of telling time it has different places set into it and it points to where each person is. I got some pumpkin pasties and other cakes from Grandmum Potter and some cool books from my mum's parents.

I am happy about my presents but I was just wishing I would get a broomstick. I've seen some games and they are brilliant! I thank Lu for the cake and go up to my room to get ready for the day. I walk into my room and just start laughing. I have presents up here too! I grab the first one and start opening it. It's a treacle tart. Next about 10 chocolate frogs. I love those! I've been saving the cards ever since I can remember! I save them for later. The last present is a bit longer but box-like. I open it and I can't believe my eyes. A broomstick. I stare at it for a long time just letting it sink in that I have a broom. I look at the note from Mum,

Hey Love,

This is the real present I got you. You might notice that you don't know what kind it is. That's because it's from a private maker. You are the only person who will have this broom. It's called an Eaglestream. Have fun and don't let the neighbors see!

Happy Birthday!

Mum

I can't believe it! My own broom! I go down stairs to show Lu. I run down the stairs past the front door, not realizing a letter with emerald writing is sitting there. I sprint to the kitchen chanting "POTTER FOR CAPTIN!" Lu looks at what's in my arms and hugs me! "Fantastic O.J.!" she says. "I'll tell you what, after you get dressed I'll take you to the forest preserve and you can fly around to your hearts desire." I run upstairs, quickly brush my hair and throw some clothes on, and then hop in the car cradling my Eaglestream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Flying was brilliant! It took awhile to get on the broom and stay up, but after a couple of tries I finally got it. After about three hours of nothing but flying, Lu and I went back home to eat lunch.

I walk inside and stop dead in my tracks. Lu bumps into me and mumbles a curse under her breath. "Merlin's beard James! Keep it moving!" She stops to look at me and follows my gaze. "Oh… Now when did that get there? Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it!"

I scuttle over to the front door and pick up the parchment lying there. I examine the emerald letters on the front that says

_Mr. James Potter_

_45N783 Waltwright Street_

_5th Room Upstairs On The Right_

Wow. Dad wasn't joking when he said they knew a lot.. "I remember when I got mine," Lu said. "They got my address right down to the bed I slept in." I gave her a quizzical look. "I used to share a room with my younger sister so we had different beds in the room," she explained. I opened the letter and peered inside. What if they're rejecting me? Would they still send a letter? "Go on," Lu said.

I pulled the letter out and read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We are delighted to inform you that you are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Included in this letter is a list of all supplies you will need for the start of the school year. Start of term will be the 1st of September. Please come to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. The train will leave the station at exactly 11:00 in the AM. Please do not be late. You are allowed an option to bring either a toad, a cat, or an owl. We hope to see you soon._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Elisa Nothnagle_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

"So with it being March 27th today, you still have about three months until summer holiday and then two months until school starts back up. You'll have almost five months to wait for this. Can you handle it?" Lu asks me.

"Sure I can!" I respond. And that was that. We ate some lunch and I went back to my room to study my broom and letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The five months went by quickly. The rest of school kind of dragged on, but I got through it. Everyday on summer holiday, Lu would bring me to the park to fly my broom. I loved it. I got better and better everyday. By the end of holiday I was able to do flips and cork screws.

The week before the start of term, Mum and Dad were home and they took me to Diagon Ally. I had been there a couple of times to go on errands with Mum. It's the best place in London! Witches and wizards everywhere! So many magical items! A lot more than what we use at home.

We went into one store after another to get all my supplies. We got my cloaks, books, quills, parchment, and a cauldron and supplies. That left two places to go to still. Gringotts and Ollivanders. We went to Gringotts first. It was amazing! The high vaulted ceilings, tall desks, and the short little goblins waddling around. It was pure elegance. We got an assortment of galleons, sickles, and knuts.

I can't wait to get my wand! Of course I've done magic before- every kid wizard has- but to do magic with a wand is different. My parents tell me that they'll meet me at the Leaky Cauldron and I walk into Ollivanders alone. My first thought is old. The shop is dusty and crammed to the brim with small long boxes and shelves. I start looking through the shelves to my right. I'm about to open one box when someone speaks.

"Hello Mr. Potter." I turn around and spot an old man with crazy white hair smiling down at me.

"Erm… Hello." I reply.

"Got your letter then, have you?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah. I need to get a wand." I say stupidly. He just chuckles and waves me over to a shelf he's standing by.

"Why don't you just pick one off the shelf that you fancy?" He suggests. I scan over them and pick one that's sticking a bit farther out. "Ah," the man who I assume is Ollivander says. " Seven and one half inches, willow and Kelpie hair core. Very nice choice. A more lively wand." He takes it out and hands it to me. "Try it out on the ladder over there." He points to a ladder across from us. I flick the wand and the ladder just falls over. "Hm…." He ponders. "Not quite. You see, the wizard never chooses the wand; the wand must choose the wizard!" I don't really understand what he means, but I put the wand back in it's place.

Mr. Ollivander moves over towards the fallen ladder and his fingers twiddle on some wand cases. He then moves to the front of the shop and takes out a longer box. "Ten inches, cherry, kneazle whiskers." He states. He hands me the wand and tells me to try the newspaper on his desk. It ends up catching fire. We try about five more wands and none of them have 'chosen me' I guess.

Mr. Ollivander brings me to the back of the store and pulls out another box. "Eleven inches, mahogany, Thestral tail hair." He carefully hands me the wand and I feel a spark run through me. There's a sudden flash of white and as quickly as it came it's gone. "Well Mr. Potter, congratulations. You now have a bond with a wand." I widen my eyes and pay and thank him.

Just like I promised, I meet my parents at the Leaky Cauldron. They smile at me when they see a wand in my hand.

"What's in it James?" Dad asks.

"Mahogany and Thestral tail hair. Eleven inches. What's a Thestral?" I ask.

"It's a magical animal. You'll learn more about it in school." That makes me even more excited. We quickly eat lunch and go back home.

"James come down here! We're going to be late!" My Mum yells up to me. All week I had been packing and repacking. I kept my wand in my pocket all week just to make sure I wouldn't lose it. Today was finally September 1st and we were getting ready to go to the train station.

"Coming!" I shout back down. I grab all my trunks and haul them down the stairs. My dad grabs them and packs them into the car. I run to Lu and hug her.

"This year will be so lonely without you OJ." She says. Tears are in her eyes.

"I promise I'll write everyday!" I let go of her and hop into the car. There isn't a ton of talk during the ride and before I know it we're at the station. My parents had never actually discussed how to get to the platform with me but I knew it was magic because there couldn't be a platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross for the muggle eye! Even with my family being magical, we are very muggle based. We have a telephone and many other muggle contraptions. I go to school and my parents go interact with our muggle neighbors. No one could ever guess we were special. Sure my parents do magic but we can basically buy everything we need.

"Alright James," Dad says. "Just run through that wall there." I look at him uncertainly and he just laughs. "It's okay. I promise." I'm still skeptical but I right my trolley and run towards the wall. I cringe as I get close, expecting a crash but it never comes. I open my eyes and I'm on a totally different platform. I turn around and see a sign.

_Platfom 9 ¾_

My parents suddenly enter right under the sign. My mom grins when she sees my expression.

"Can you believe it James? All this and no muggle out there realizes it." We walk over to a platform guard and hand him my trunks. I look around some more and see many wizard families. Many of them are dressed terribly. I guess those are the ones who don't know what muggles are like. I see one man with pajama pants and the top half of a suit on. I laugh a bit as I look at his wife. She's wearing a frilly pink dress and she has a green skirt on over it so bits of the dress are sticking out under the skirt. I shake my head and look around some more. Many owls are squawking in there cages and there are clumps of kids all laughing and talking.

"Well James, I guess this is it." Dad says. He gives me a fatherly hug and pats me on the back. I go over to Mum and run into her arms.

She laughs and kisses me on the head. "Please don't die while I'm gone." I say.

"I promise I won't." She leads me over to the train and I hop on as the whistle starts to blow.

"I'll write!" I yell as we start moving. I wave until I can't see them anymore. I walk around trying to find an open compartment. I finally come to one with two people in it, a boy around my age with shaggy black hair and another around my age with light brown hair. The boy with the brown hair was in his own world reading a book. The shaggy black haired guy was staring out the window.

"Can I sit down?" I ask making them both jump.

"Uh…Sure."

"Mfemp" The brown haired boy mumbles. I take that as an invitation.

"I'm James."

"Sirius." Says the black haired boy.

"Remus." The other one said not even looking up from his book.

We sat there for a while, not talking.

"What house do you want to be in?" Sirius asks.

"I don't care, just not Slytherin." Remus responds. A dark shadow passes over Siruis' face. Remus finally looks up at me. "You?" he asks.

"Gryffindor!" I declare. He nods his head in approval. We both look at Sirius.

"I'm happy with any as well." He says.

"Even Slytherin?" Remus asks incredulously.

"Well... it's just my family…." He looks at us helplessly for a moment then he shakes his head and the look is gone. "No not Slytherin. Definitely not Slytherin. Actually, I'm kind of hoping for Gryffindor as well." We smile at each other and talk about our knowledge of the teachers.

"I heard Slughorn makes you drink an embarrassment potion if you are outside of the common room after curfew!" Remus tells us. Sirius and I both grimace at each other. An embarrassment potion makes you say and do all these different things to embarrass yourself. There's nothing you can do to stop the effect unless you drink a sleep potion. Neither taste very good, or so I've heard, but you never want to be under the influence of an embarrassment potion. Just one hour can ruin your whole life.

"Filtch makes you do _chores_ if he catches you doing something he doesn't like." Siruis tells us. We all groan.

"Candy from the trolley dears?" A voice says sweetly. We all look to the compartment door and see a plump women standing outside with a big cart full of sweets and treats. I look at Sirius and Remus and I see their mouths watering.

I take out a bag full of money. "Three of everything!" I tell her. She smiles and laughs.

"Are you sure mate?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah! I wanna get something for my friends! Besides, I'm starving!" He smiles and nods.

When I said friend Remus lit up like a light bulb. I wonder if he's had many friends… I've had a lot. I've always been a bit popular. I figure it's because my family is rich, but I try not to think about it like that. It's good him and Sirius don't know exactly how much money I have right now. I want them to be my friend because of who I am and not for what I have.

The cart lady gives us the food and I pay her. We immediately start to devour all of it. This is going to be a good year.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I promise to try to be better about that! Read, Comment, give your opinions! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In a couple of moments you will be sorted into your house. Gryffndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Syltherin." The stern voice of a woman, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, told us. "You will wait here until I come back to get you." Then she opened the door a crack and slipped in.

During the train ride, Sirius, Remus, and I bonded very quickly. Remus never even opened his book again after I had gotten the food. We formally introduced ourselves, telling each other our last names. Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

We were standing at the top of the stairs by a pair of huge oak doors. I turned around to look at the first years around me. Many of them looked anxious, some looked around in amazement, others just talked. One pair stood out to me. A taller slender boy with long black hair and a skinny red haired girl were deep in conversation. The girl saw me staring at her and smiled and waved. The boy turned around to see whom the girl was waving to. He saw me and looked me up and down. He then turned back around to continue the conversation.

"Hey James," Sirius said and I turn to look at him. "I heard the food is conjured up magically, but Lupin here says elves make it and its transported here. What do you think?"

"Oh you guys are both wrong! Obviously the food is actually a piece of a rock and it gets transformed into food!" I joke. The doors open and Professor McGonagall is standing in front of them. She motions for us to follow her and we all cautiously walk into a gigantic room with four very long tables at which many students of all ages are sitting. At the front of the room is a fifth table with all the teachers. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the middle of the table smiling down at all of the first years coming into the hall. Many people were pointing at the floating candles above the tables and the ceiling above us that showed the night sky.

We got to the front of the hall and Professor McGonagall grabbed a rickety three-legged stool and an old patched up pointed hat and she put it on the stool. Surprisingly, a stitched line on the hat opened up creating a mouth. The hat then began to sing.

_There was a letter addressed to you,_

_That only goes out to a select few._

_You were chosen and you have come,_

_You will learn this school like the back of your thumb._

_But Alas!_

_There is a test that you must pass._

_A test of the mind and nothing less._

_It is quick and it is easy so please do not stress._

_Gryffindor!_

_Ravenclaw!_

_Slytherin!_

_Hufflepuff!_

_These are the results of the test_

_And they will surely put you at rest._

_A thousand years ago or so,_

_Four were friends and then one a foe._

_They made this magical school for you_

_So you can fly, write, cast, and brew._

_Step right up when we call your name,_

_So I can decide your fortune and fame._

_When a house is called let out a big cheer_

_And do not sneer._

_Do not get into trouble for punishment is severe._

_I hope you liked the rhyme,_

_I thought it was sublime._

_I'll be back next year around this same time._

There was a moment of silence and then an eruption of cheers and applause echoed throughout the hall. Once everyone had quieted down, Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and said, "When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool to get assigned to your house." Sirius gave me an excited look. "Anthony, Blake." She called.

A girl with auburn hair went up nervously. She took a seat on the stool and gave us all a quick smile. The hat was placed on her head and as soon as it touched her head it shouted, "Ravenclaw!" She let her breath out and a huge smile appeared on her face as everyone from the Ravenclaw table cheered and clapped. She walked over to that table and sat down between a boy Prefect and a short girl probably in her second year.

Professor McGonagall went on calling all the A's, which there weren't very many, and then reached B. "Black, Sirius!" He gives Remus and I a quick smile and walks up to sit on the stool. Unlike the rest of the students, it takes a while for the sorting hat to sort him. Sirius' calm face turns into worry as he sits there. It seems as if the sorting hat is talking to him. He looks over at the Slytherin's who are smiling smugly as if they know he's going to go with them. He then looks over at the Gryffindor's who are waiting for the decision to be made. Sirius then closes his eyes and scrunches up his face.

"Gryffindor!" The hat declares. There is a huge cheer at the Gryffindor table as Sirius takes off the hat, runs a hand through his crazy curly black hair, and scurries over to their table.

"Burkes, Ashton!" A tall brunette boy walks up. The hat barely even brushes his head when the hat yells "Hufflepuff!" All the Hufflepuff's stood to applaud their first new Hufflepuff.

After him, there's a Slytherin, then a couple of Ravenclaw's.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall shouts over the claps. The red headed girl I saw in the hall strides up to the hat and confidently plops it on her head. The long black haired boy gives her a thumbs up. Just a few seconds later and hat announces, "Gryffindor!" All the Gryffindor's clap and cheer. Lily gives the boy a nervous look.

A few Gryffindor's are sorted, another Slytherin, and more Ravenclaw's. Remus' name is called and he sits down on the stool. He blushes at something the hat says and it shouts, "Gryffindor!" Sirius grins and pats a seat next to him. Professor McGonagall goes through M's, N's, O's, and finally gets to P.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" A short plump boy with sandy blonde hair stumbles up to the stool. The hat almost seems to cringe as he comes up. I feel bad for the poor kid. He sits on the stool but it falls over, making him fall flat on his bum. There are a few snickers from the kids around me. The hat is set on his head making him fidget.

"Grrriffindor!" The hat growls. There are a few cheers and polite applause as Peter goes to sit down across from Sirius and Remus.

"Pitts, Carter!" A Skinny ginger boy places the hat on his head.

"Slytherin!" There are many shouts of joy and cheers from that table and I glimpse another red headed boy- who must be his brother- high-five the guy next to him.

"Potter, James!" My heart speeds up when my name is called. I walk up to the stool and put the hat on. I give Sirius and Remus a quick smile and focus on a voice inside my head.

"Ah Mr. Potter," The hat says. "I remember when your mum was a first year. She has great intelligence that you share with her. Definitely worthy of a Ravenclaw. However there is bravery and courage. Yes it's there. A couple of flaws here and there but I predict they will be patched up in a couple of years…. Here we go, GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor's cheered and welcomed me over. I took a seat across from Sirius and Remus next to a blonde haired girl who introduced herself as Pat and was a fourth year, and a third year boy named Liam.

The sorting continued and the black haired boy with Lily is sorted into Slytherin. He looks delighted until he looks at Lily who sadly waves as he walks towards their table. At the end of the sorting, Gryffindor has 23 new students, Hufflepuff has 21, Ravenclaw 18, and Slytherin 23 as well.

When Professor McGonagall put the hat and stool away, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say some words. "Welcome young ones!" He smiled. "This year is sure to be a great one! I'd like to remind everyone that hexes and charms are not aloud to be used on fellow students. Also, as a reminder from our dear Mr. Filtch, please do not track mud into the castle, and above all means do not blow up the toilets!" Some Hufflepuff's snickered. "Now that you are probably tired of all the talking, let the feast begin!" He waved his arms and I turned back towards the table. All different types of foods were stacked high on different platters. Drumsticks, smashed potatoes, peas, meat pies, fried sausages, green bean casserole, Yorkshire pudding, pork chops, sprouts and many many other things. Sirius, Remus and I stacked our plates high.

"So James," Pat said. "What class are you most excited about?"

"Foshoons." I said through a mouthful of potatoes.

She laughed and nodded in approval. "Potions is a tricky class but Professor Slughorn teaches it well." After many servings and a very filling dessert, first years were led up to the common room. Our prefects, Annie Travis and Ben Kerner, were very kind and led us quickly up many staircases. It would've been even faster if the stairs didn't move. Ben went up to a picture of a fat lady in a very expensive dress and said,

"Nobis Dominum." The painting swung open revealing a very large room full of chairs, couches, and tables. There was a fireplace towards the back that was blazing with orange flames. "Boys dormitories to the left, girls on the right." Ben directed us. "Your names will be on the door." We slowly made our way up the stairs checking each door to see if it was ours. Sirius, Remus and I ended up being roommates along with the Peter Pettigrew guy. We each went to a four poster bed and flopped down.

"That was a good dinner." I sighed.

"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius agreed. We quickly got our pajamas on and climbed into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**Hiya Snowflakes! Sorry if this was a boring chapter but it was a necessary. Sorry if there are mistakes! I try my best to catch them! I couldn't read through this very well because I need to hurry and do homework. Next Chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A week. I've been at Hogwarts for one week, but it feels like forever. So far I've learned that Professor Binns' history class makes you feel like you're dying of boredom which I guess is because he himself is a ghost, Professor McGonagall is one of most strict people I've ever met, Professor Slughorn might seem careless and lazy but he's really precise, and Filtch doesn't like people riding brooms in the hallway.

I don't understand why he overreacted so much, I mean forcing me to send my broom back home? Not cool. All I did was speed through the whole castle! I might've knocked down a few suits of armor…. And now that I think about it, I did break a couple of things…. But still!

"What's that one spell again?" Sirius asks Remus, Peter, and I. Peter Pettigrew follows us around everywhere. He's not the brightest kid, but he's in total awe of the three of us so we don't mind having him around.

"Oh the one that we use in that one class?" Remus says dryly.

"Don't you have to do that arm thingy with it and say those words?" I carry it on.

"That um that you have to do to um… perform and er… do magic!" Peter tries having a go. Sirius, Remus and I turn to look at him. Remus gives him a half-hearted smile.

"In charms! Where you levitate the object." Sirius explains. It's Saturday and instead of doing what we please, we are stuck in the common room doing homework.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Remus says easily. I look away from my half finished potions homework and look out the window longingly. Many students are roaming the grounds and wading in the lake. Some people are even taking dips in the lake and playing with the giant squid.

"Let's take a break, shall we?" I suggest. Sirius bolts out of his chair and leaps to the portrait hole in record-breaking time. I chuckle as I haul myself out of my chair.

We reach the grounds and I take the lead of the group and stride towards a tree sitting on the banks of the lake. I sit myself down next to it and lean against the trunk. I close my eyes and sigh, letting the sunlight warm my body. Sirius and Remus sit next to me and Peter sits on a rock that's close to the tree.

I open my eyes just as Lily Evans and Severus Snape walk by. I don't understand how or why they are friends, but I see them everywhere together. I catch Lily's eye and she gives me a little smile. Severus turns around and glares at me. My expression hardens as I glare back at him. I don't know what I did to make him not like me, but he stares daggers at me whenever he sees me. He quickens his pace and hurriedly passes us.

"That bugger." Sirius snarls. "He always acts like he's better than everyone here just because he's Slytherin. How can a Gryffindor hang out with a Slytherin? Especially with the Slytherin being greasy haired Snivellus?"

"Severus." Peter corrects.

"I like Snivellus better. Come on lets have some fun." Sirius pushes himself off the ground and strides towards Lily and Severus. Remus, Peter and I follow him. Their conversation stops once they see us coming toward them.

"What do you want?" Severus says irritably.

"Sev be friendly." Lily scolds.

"No Evans it's alright, Snivellus here doesn't want to be seen making friends with Gryffindor's. The Slytherin's must hate him for having you as a girlfriend." Sirius sneers. Lily blushes a deep scarlet.

"He's not my…. I'm not his… We aren't together!" She stutters. Severus holds his head high.

"I wonder how your family thinks of you now that you're in Gryffindor." He scoffs. "They probably hate you. A family of Slytherins let down by one stupid Gryffindor." Sirius' eyes turn to slits.

"Don't talk about my family and don't call me stupid." He growls. Severus steps closer.

"I can do whatever I want."

Sirius is about to say something but Lily cuts him off before he can begin.

"Stop it you two! You've both said enough!" Both Sirius and Severus glare at each other. "Cut it out!" She orders again. Finally, they both move back.

"See you around Snivellus." Sirius smirks. Before I can register what's happening, Severus' hand goes flying towards Sirius' stomach. Sirius doubles over once fist makes contact with stomach.

"Severus!" Lily shrieks. Severus turns on his heel and walks away. Lily quickly looks at Sirius, her eyes meet mine but this time no smile appears on her lips. She scurries after Severus as a Hufflepuff Prefect comes running over.

"What happened?" The blonde girl asks. I look at Sirius, he doesn't want to admit that Severus punched him, but he does want to get him in trouble.

"Nothing." I respond because nobody else seems to have an answer. As the Prefect girl moves away from us, Sirius mumbles,

"I'm going to kill him."


End file.
